La mentirita, estúpido Kakashi y los celos
by Viky17
Summary: Una pequeña ideita que se se me ocurrió. Tiene como a protagonistas a Neji y a Tenten. La feria de la unión de las aldeas aliadas dio paso a una metida de pata a Tenten, el ofrecimiento de Kakashi a aceptar a algo que le pedía de rodillas la castaña y los celos del portador del Byakugan eran una mezcla rara y todo por esa estúpida feria. Mi primer fic XD! Pasen!
1. Chapter 1

Mañana soleada…perfecto según ella, el día estaba magnifico, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, despejado de nubes, ese día también era perfecto para ir entrenar. Ahora como Gai-Sensei y su mejor amigo Rock Lee se fueron de misión a la aldea de los arrozales, no tendría con quien entrenar, pero estaba acostumbrada. Neji no era opción para acompañante ya que el entrenaba con su tío o con el líder del escuadrón Anbu al que pertenecía, prácticamente casi ni lo veía, vivía en misiones, pero ella siempre encontraba la manera de verlo al menos una vez al mes.

Caminó hasta la salida de su pequeño apartamento y encaró a la villa con una sonrisa esplendida como siempre. Subió a los techos de las casas y emprendió marcha hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 3.

Buscó el blanco más difícil y comenzó con la lluvia de armas al poste de madera.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una montaña de documentos habían sobre un escritorio y una mujer de grandes atributos delanteros con cara de aburrimiento total daban la bienvenida al lugar un poco -mucho- desordenado.

-Shizune, no te parece que hicimos mucho por hoy?-preguntó desganada la Hokage.

-Pues…aún queda arreglar lo de la feria de la unión de las aldeas aliadas-dijo mirando una lista en su mano-es para el fin de semana-

Tsunade cambió totalmente los ánimos, la llama de la juventud había florecido como si fuese primavera.

-Mi señora, aun no le hemos avisado nada a los ninjas que se encuentran en misiones-expresó algo preocupada la kunoichi más joven.

-Eso no es problema, no son muchos los que están en misión-

-Es verdad, solo faltan tres-

-Quiénes son? Y Cuando van a llegar?-

Shizune haciendo un mohín con su boca encontró a los equipos.

-El equipo de Asuma vuelve mañana, Gai y Lee vuelven el sábado a la mañana, y el escuadrón Anbu de Kakashi vuelve este mismo día a la tarde-

La Hokage con una sonrisa esplendorosa se levantó de su asiento, Shizune infló sus cachetes con aire para darle otro de sus sermones. La rubia se giró sobre sus talones para agregar…

-No olvides el Sake-dijo divertida para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y escuchar los múltiplos insultos contra ella que emitía Shizune.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Miró satisfecha el panorama…todas sus armas estaban incrustadas en los respectivos blancos. Con el poco chakra que le quedaba hizo unos movimientos de manos y todo su armamento volvió a sus pergaminos. Recogió sus cosas y sacó una manzana de su mochila.

-Ah...me siento un poco sola-dijo mirando el fruto rojo, una sonrisa de amargura se presentó en su rostro-pero estoy bien…de seguro por algo es-se dijo con esperanza y sonriéndole al fruto.

Escuchó unos extraños ruidos de unos arbustos, de su pantalón sacó un kunai y se colocó en posición de defensa, su cara seria detonaba inseguridad en el lugar, al próximo movimiento extraño, la maestra de las armas, lanzó con audacia el kunai que estrelló contra un árbol de más atrás. Tenten vio como una joven conocida dio un salto, con pena la mujer de los chonguitos fue a auxiliar a su amiga.

Hinata cayó sana y salva al suelo, traía una pequeña canasta.

-Hinata, te encuentras bien?-la cara de preocupación no era de esperarse.

-Sí, gra…gracias-tartamudeó…típico de ella y de su personalidad-vine a hacerte un poco de compañía y traje algo para almorzar-sonrió y la castaña mostró sus dientes.

-Ohh, no te hubieses molestado!-exclamó con total confianza. Tenten y Hinata se había hecho muy compinches entre ellas y se conocieron a través de Neji, la mujer experta en armas visitaba seguido la mansión por misiones y esas cosas, aparte de que Hinata era la heredera de la rama principal... Tenten no era de las muchachas que le interese la vida de los demás pero…vamos, un clan reconocido en todas las naciones, que habitaba en su misma querida aldea y que formaba grupo con el genio del clan era algo estúpido no saber con qué familia trataba, en pocas palabras la conocía por los medios, eran muy ricos y además muy conocidos. Más tarde, la castaña se hizo amiga de Sakura, Ino y Matsuri, a esta última la conocía por las distintas misiones que recibía ella o la joven de la arena y por ser la elegida del quinto Kazekage a la hora de ir a Konoha, si bien no se veía tan a menudo como con las otras era de confianza y podían pasarse horas hablando por el teléfono.

Ambas se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol a disfrutar unas deliciosas bolas de arroz. Todo había estado animado por parte de ambas hasta que no pudieron evitar hablar el tema…NEJI. Ese tema la tenía algo desanimada a la de ojos achocolatados.

-Así que vuelve hoy?-preguntó quedamente la castaña mirando un punto cualquiera en el paisaje.

-Sí…-respondió la otra con una sonrisa pero cuando giró al ver a su entusiasta amiga se le borró-mi padre me ordenó a ir a buscarlo cuando llegara-

-Yo te acompañaré!-dijo señalándose a ella misma con el pulgar. En ocasiones Tenten podía ser tan impredecible y tan bipolar por decirlo de alguna manera, también cabía decir que en ciertos momentos era un poco inestable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su turno terminaba en media hora, justo para las cuatro. Lady Hokage, la había pedido su presencia para media hora…¿¡Cómo rayos haría para llegar justo para las cuatro!? Si había algo que Tsunade odiaba hacer era esperar y Sakura lo sabía a la perfección, no le quedaba otra que despachar a sus pacientes lo antes posible, trabajar en un hospital no era fácil. Pero había visto a la Hokage en la mañana.

"De seguro me ama demasiado y ya me esta extraña"-pensó la chica de cabello de chicle con diversión.

Al terminar su turno, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo se dirigió hacia la torre.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta y de adentró se escuchó un 'adelante' que significaba que estaba permitido pasar. Hizo un saludo inclinándose.

-Lady Tsunade…-

-Sin sandeces, Sakura-cortó ferozmente la mandamás-Ya llegó el Kage de la Aldea de la Arena, tu misión es recogerlo y traerlo a salvo-

-Entiendo-dijo seria.

-Puedes retirarte- y como por arte de magia desapareció por el lumbral de la puerta.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Hola! Cómo estan? Espero que nos llevemos bien, soy nueva y es mi primer fic, espero que me digan como lo hago.

Esta es una pequeña idea que he estado maquinando en mi loca cabeza por algún buen tiempo xD y quiero mostrársela, sé que este primer cap está un poco pobre de contenido pero no sé, me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo este premier cap.

Quisiera saber lo que piensan asique…si tienen algo que decir no sean tímidos! Un review me hace felix :D espero que esta idea sea bien recibida y lo más importante es que los entretenga. Prometo que en el prox cap habrá más NejiTen, es algo que se los aseguro.

Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga Lupita, besos y que se cuiden.

PD: también prometo hacer los chaps mas largos ;)


	2. Bienvenida

Sakura salió corriendo de la torre de la Hokage hacia la entrada de la Aldea, supuestamente para cuando ella llegara estaría el Quinto Kazekage con sus hermanos y pupila, pues…eso no fue lo que encontró pero más fue su alegría al encontrar a dos de sus amigas en el lugar.

-Hinata! Tenten!-corre hacia ellas muy contenta, por lo menos no estaría en ese lugar tan sola y además tenía muchas cosas que contarles aunque Ino no se estuviera con ellas-Hola-

-Hola…-contestaron las otras dos, pero Hinata con su habitual tartamudez.

-Que hacen acá?-interrogó la pelirosa.

-Hiashi-sama le ordenó a Hinata venir a buscar a su primo y yo me ofrecí a acompañarla-explicó la muchacha de los chonguitos.

-Aww…Tenten!-exclamó Sakura con tono risueño mientras la abrazaba y un segundo después se despegaba de la Maestra en armas para mirarla con ojos comprensivos.

-Que te pasa?-

-Me voy unos días y ya se olvidan de mí!-dijo Ino con falso enojo mientras se acercaba al grupito de la chicas.

-Ino-cerda, hasta que te decides en aparecer!-

Más atrás venían caminando Asuma, Choji y Shikamaru con paso relajado y obviamente Choji con sus eternas frituras.

-Hola niñas-saludo el Sensei-Shikamaru acompáñame a llevarle a la Hokage el informe-

-Si, Sensei-respondió con su típica flojera.

-Yo también me voy…tengo hambre-comentó Choji con un sonrojo en las mejillas-Adiós-

Y así los únicos hombres que habían estado en el lugar desaparecieron, un incómodo silencio gobernó a las chicas. Sakura miraba a cada tanto su reloj pulsera de su mano izquierda, Ino enredaba su cabellera en sus dedos, Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba el suelo y Tenten observaba el punto más lejano del camino para entrar a la aldea, su sonrisa de niño delataba que estaba contenta y emocionada… y sus ojitos achocolatados transmitían ilusión.

-Por dios Tenten! Cambia esa cara!-

Tenten volvió su cara a Ino, su ceño fruncido indicaba que no entendía a lo que se refería la rubia.

-No tengo otra cara-contestó de mala forma.

-Ok…pero no seas tan obvia-

-Obvia?-

-Si, obvia. A lo que me refiero es que no seas tan obv…-Ino fue interrumpida con brusquedad por Sakura.

-A lo que Ino se refiere es que…-

-Ese tipo no te merece!-soltó la Yamanaka.

-A quien se refieren?-preguntó tímidamente Hinata. Se hacía una idea de quien era del que hablaban pero no estaba del todo segura.

-Pues de quien mas? De Neji!-

-Chicas ustedes están locas-dijo Tenten desviando la mirada, haciéndose la desentendida con la situación donde las otras querían llegar.

-La única loca que derrocha amor hasta por los poros eres tú, Tenten! Y encima es por ese frio del genio Hyuga-

La cara de Tenten se encendió a un rojo y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

-Ino, deja de hablar estupideces!-bramó coloradísimas.

-Acaso puedes negar que amas la perfección de esa escarcha de hielo? Puedes negar que se te caen las babas cada vez que lo miras al estilo Hinata cuando finalizan un entrenamiento? Puedes negar que estas enamorada de él desde la infancia?-pregunto Ino mientras contaba con los dedos todas las cosas absurdas que hacia su amiga de chonguitos.

-Por supuesto que si porque no me gusta y mucho menos lo amo-

-Yo creo que si-opinó Sakura a lo bajo…como un susurro, pero todas lo escucharon. Tenten se dio la vuelta enfadada, dando la espalda a inmensas puertas de entrada de la aldea de Konoha.

-Es obvio que no me gusta ese! Neji es hipócrita, arrogante, orgulloso, intratable, frio, sin sentimientos, perfecto en todo, exigente, aburrido y de mal carácter!-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

El silencio era de esperarse, por desgracia de la castaña no había contado con el público de más…El escuadrón Anbu liderado por Kakashi había llegado y tuvieron el placer de escuchar la declaración de la maestra en armas.

Al escuchar tanto silencio y el siseo del viento, abrió lentamente los ojos mientras giraba su cabeza y para su sorpresa Neji la miraba con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios, el genio apretó con fuerza sus puños pero el, como siempre estaba perfectísimo.

-Hola Hinata-sama, Sakura, Ino…Tenten-saludó respetuosamente el Hyuga, pero al último nombre le dio como un toque de furia.

Kakashi y los otros dos Anbu, que no eran Neji, se sentían un poco fuera de lugar con respecto de la situación.

-Llevaremos el informe a la Hokage-informó uno a Kakashi-Hayato, acompáñame- y desaparecieron en el instante que el líder del escuadrón se iba a ofrecer amablemente en hacerlo, por desgracia del Hijo del Colmillo Blanco, iba a tener que quedarse unos momentos…por lo menos de saludar, por cortesía.

-Emm…Hola chicas!-saludó el peliblanco con ojito "feliz".

-Hola…-contestaron todas desanimadas, menos Tenten que estaba siendo mortificada por dos ojos blancos, serios y fríos que se posaban sobre los de ella sin escrúpulos.

-Neji-llamó el peliblanco.

-…..-no contestó, pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que lo estaba escuchando. Tenten avergonzada desvió la mirada hacia Kakashi.

-Es mejor que te vayas a descansar a tu casa, te has esforzado demasiado en esta misión-

-Mhp-

Ese simple sonido recibió el mayor como respuesta de Neji, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

-Neji, las muchachas querrán hablar de sus cosas, no es bueno que un caballero como tu se quede a hablar-dijo un tanto nervioso para convencer al ojiblanco en retirarse, las chicas se le tiñeron las mejillas al igual que a Neji.

-Entonces usted también debería irse-

Neji se dio la vuelta para retirarse, Kakashi con expresión aburrida se volvió hacia las muchachas.

-Adiós- y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y las demás tenían una expresión contrariada a excepción de Tenten que estaba volando en su imaginación.

-Tu Sensei es más que raro, Sakura-

Se carcajearon un rato de historias en misiones que habían tenido cada una y la ganadora fue Tenten con las eternas tonterías de su Sensei y compañero verde.

-Chicas, yo me tengo que ir a la florería-

-Oh...no te puedes quedar un ratito mas, Ino-cerda?-

-No frentona, tengo que ayudar a mi mama-Ino mira seriamente a cada una de las mujeres-hey! Cuando es el festival!?-

-Comienza el viernes a la noche-informó Hinata.

-Hay que ir!-gritó totalmente emocionada.

-Pero no tenemos parejas!-replico la de chonguitos.

-Ahh…es verdad!-respaldo desilusionada Sakura.

-Eso es mentira, Hinata iría con Naruto, tú con Sasuke, Tenten con…le buscamos pareja y yo también! –dijo con esperanzas.

-Sasuke nunca iría a un festival conmigo!-

-Naruto jamás me invitaría-

-Y ningún chico querría ir conmigo-

Para cada escusa que ponían sus amigos, Ino ponía sus ojos en blanco.

-El problema es que son demasiado negativas! Si ellos no quieren se las pierden, ustedes son hermosas. Podemos ir y en el festival encontrar a los peces-dijo colocando su mano en la cintura.

-Ino tiene razón-comentó Sakura.

-Por supuesto que si-

-Ok…yo voy-dijo no muy convencida la castaña.

-Esa es la actitud Tenten, Hinata…falta tu si-

-Yo…yo no…-Hinata miraba la expresión que tenia Ino en su cara, no podría negarse-si…si voy-

-Mañana como a las 6 vayan a mi casa y lleven las cosas que se pondrán y salimos todas juntas hacia el festival-

-Hinata, lleva tu alisadora de cabello-pidió la Haruno-por favor-

-Si, yo la llevare-

-Bueno…nos vemos, las espero mañana-dijo mientras se iba Ino por el mismo lugar que los otros muchachos se habían ido-si ves a Matsuri invítala, Sakura-

-Si!-

-Adiós!-

-Adiós!-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Por dios, Shizune! Cambia esa cara-pidió la Hokage-mañana va a llegar!-

-Tsunade es toda una semana que no lo he visto!-

-La vida de Shinobi es difícil y más cuando se está en un noviazgo…pero de verdad!? Aun no entiendo que es lo que le viste a Gai-

-Es cariñoso, amable, atento, caballeroso, hermoso….-Shizune seguía nombrando cualidades de su actual novio y le contaba cosas que había vivido con Gai y a la Hokage le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, en verdad prefería hacer el papeleo en vez de escuchar a Shizune en hablar de él.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hola! Como estan?

Perdón por no publicar antes pero me han operado y en la clínica no dejaban entrar computadoras :(

Emm…voy a estar libre toda la semana asique espero que mi regreso a publicar será mas pronto.

Gracias latosa! Me alegraste el día en que recibí un review.

Bueno, espero su reviews y novedades, cualquier cosa me dicen.

Nos vemos y besos 3

Tambien lamento no hacer este chap mas largo, pero me daba apuro todo el tiempo que habia pasado xD


End file.
